e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.G. 11
| image = E-girls_-_EG11_2CD_cover.jpg|2CD E-girls_-_EG11_2DVD_cover.jpg|2CD+2DVD/2CD+2Blu-ray E-girls_-_EG11_DVD_cover.jpg|2CD+DVD/2CD+Blu-ray | title = E.G. 11 | original = | type = Studio Album | artist = E-girls | released = May 23, 2018 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011-2018 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 74:01 (disc 1) 68:29 (disc 2) 142:30 • 2:22:30 (total) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Love ☆ Queen" "Kitakaze to Taiyou" "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta" "Pain, pain" | chronotype = Album | previous = E.G. CRAZY (2017) | current = E.G. 11 (2018) | next = }} E.G. 11 is the fifth studio album released by E-girls. It was released on May 23, 2018 in five editions: 2CD+2Blu-ray, 2CD+2DVD, 2CD+Blu-ray, 2CD+DVD and 2CD. First presses of the 2CD+2DVD/2Blu-ray editions include a 100-page photobook. This is the first album since the group's reformulation in July 2017. The album's disc 2 include re-recordings of several singles and promotional tracks of the group released up to "Go! Go! Let's Go!". Editions * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-86581~2/B~C, ¥6,480) * 2CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86581~2/B~C, ¥7,560) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86583~4/B, ¥4,860) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86585~6/B, ¥5,940) * 2CD (RZCD-86587~8, ¥4,104) Singles from the album 09b02e56dcba8ff3ca1e62b7690e76cd623174e9 595b814425421.jpg|"Love ☆ Queen"|link=Love ☆ Queen E-girls - Kitakaze to Taiyou DVD cover.jpg|"Kitakaze to Taiyou"|link=Kitakaze to Taiyou E-girls - Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta DVD cover.jpg|"Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta"|link=Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta E-girls - Pain, pain DVD cover.jpg|"Pain, pain"|link=Pain, pain Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 # Show Time # Love ☆ Queen # Kitakaze to Taiyou (北風と太陽; North Wind and the Sun) # Keep on # DYNAMITE GIRL # What I Want Is # Hitohira (ひとひら; Petal) # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (あいしてると言ってよかった; I'm Glad to Say I Love You) # Pain, pain # LOVE # Tomorrow will be a good day # Run with You # Just a little # Piece of your heart # Making Life! # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Smile For Me ; Disc 2 # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # Go! Go! Let's Go! DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # Love ☆ Queen (Music Video) # Smile For Me (Music Video) # Kitakaze to Taiyou (Music Video) # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (Music Video) # Pain, pain (Music Video) # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) (Music Video) # Show Time (Music Video) ; Disc 2 * Prologue (Document Film) Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 44,471 * Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 1,677 Billboard Japan Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: 42,486+ Other Charts Trivia * "Show Time" and the music video of "Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version)" were used to promote the album. References External Links * [ Album page] * Album announcement *Oricon Profile: 2CD+2Blu-ray | 2CD+2DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD * Apple Music / iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Lowest Selling Albums